The Land of The Sirens
by MaroonAve52
Summary: What happens when things become too real? Do you just give up, or go on with these obstacles? Each character has their own way to deal with such things..


**The Land of the Sirens.**  
><em>By: MaroonAve52.<em>  
><em>To be noted:<br>Transmission: A change in the current character.  
>Any unknown names, or fruits you can ask the author, as to give more of a surprise effect on the reader.<br>(In progress, day-by-day) _

Forget all facts. Forget loyalty, trust, and friendship. The sorts of things encountered in our world are meaningless, and will always be. We are small people, and this is a big world..

Kumari was born in the city of Idaina. A small city in the 4th region, and a very bustling city at that. Kumari is an average boy growing up. The age thirteen, and struggling in his classes, but his will is what keeps him striding to his predetermined future.

Born into a very wealthy, and wise family, Kumari had to care for his family name. After all, they care for him so much. Everyone was aware of the families' success. Of course, it was all family owned, and that is what keeps a business... This is the bond of family ties, and mutual goals. Kumari understands these goals, and is set to help them. They knew the secret to success was not to be corrupt with greed, and covetousness.

Kumari was on a jaunt, a morning routine that he had enjoyed on more than one occasion. The morning air was heavy, and quite brisk, a morning fog made the path caliginous. Struggling to see, Kumari stopped. Taking a breather, he knew this was going to be a long day.

Dressed in a very polished blue track suit, he was very inelegant to his modern day people. Of course, Kumari was not one to be understood. Trying so hard to fit in, but never actually being able to. What an outcast he was. His eyes had a subtle blue iris, and a small tint of red on the outskirts. His hair was a dark blue, naturally. He was the lolita of the city, and envied by many. The hatred of him alone was kept secret because he was so close tied to the family, and people didn't want to get involved with the wealthiest family in the region.

In a distance far off you could hear the quaint sound of the city. Also wealthy, but the inhabitants destroyed the cities hopes. It was a clean city, and everyone respected each other. Though, as unwise as they had been, they were unaware of the cities debts. Only the cities council, and head of Kumari's family had known. This created local crime, and suspicion within the commoners of the town.

"Hey, _Eda_, what do we plan to do with this punk?" snickered the bandit dressed in black.  
>"Honestly… Do what you wish. You know what the orders are, and whether they get done, or not I'm accountable for it. So just do it the quickest way possible so we can report back". Eda was a girl in her early adulthood. Her dark red hair was neat, and curled a little at the ends, and her eyes were a solid cold brown. Covered in what seemed to be a latex styled suit, you could see she was a very well fit person.<br>"… Eda, is something wrong? You haven't been acting the same ever since last mission?"  
>Eda was silent, as she then looked up to the clouded sky.<br>"I don't think you have any business in what I think. Do the job, before I finish it for you.." Eda said calmly. The bandit was frantic! He forgot about the punk! The small street urchin was running towards the end of the alleyway.  
>"Come on Eda, we have to get this kid!"<br>Eda was calm, as usual.  
>"Don't worry. I knew you wouldn't have this covered."<p>

The boy ran. The energy in small kids these days.  
>"Heh" Eda said.<br>The boy flew back. In the air, had been the tint of yellow, and green from where the boy once ran..  
>The boy barely standing, and warm with blood seeping through his fingers. He was running cold. The boy was breathing, but barely.<p>

**Section One, Sequence One:  
><em>The Stumble of a Century.<em>**

"I've got no place to start" mumbled _Prime_.  
>The young C-Class explorer of the 3rd region. Three years ago, at the age of twelve, Prime had begun his first objective of the core. The core was the regions military, and Prime was quite an activist at that. Always on alert, and always thinking three steps ahead of any circumstance. Quite an elite, some people may have said. Why, till this day he still wears his uniform, the blue shozoku. He had always dreamed of wearing it since childhood, and when he got the chance, why, it was more than he could ever ask for. Although, he never passed the first mission. Never even making it to destination. Betrayal was the key to his succession. What he cared about was only one thing, and now, if the price was right, he was willing to do anything to have the feelings he once had as a child. A perfect world.<p>

Transmission One: Kumari.

"Hm.. I should probably run to the market.. I could use a fresh Vai fruit" Kumari faintly said, while slightly above normal heart rate.  
>The walk to the inner city was extremely exotic! You would see all these traveling merchants trying to sell you some goods, or con you into buying some kind of useless item. It was a fools fun though, all was in good fun. Crime rate was not known to most public, but it did not go unnoticed by the more intelligent type.<br>Kumari went to school in this city, the city of Param. Known as one of the three cities in region four. Sprinting, Kumari had made it to the inner city shop he wanted.  
>"The Fruit of Choice!"<br>An antique sign read, hung above the stand.  
>"Welcome, my boy!"<br>A gray haired, and slightly overweight old man in overalls said.  
>"Hey <em>Mr. Capps<em>! How's your day, and  
><em>Mrs. Capps<em>?" Kumari was in a bright mood when talking to Mr. Capps. When Kumari was younger he did stand organizing for Capps.  
>"Oh, please! Kumari, I've told you, call me <em>Alan<em>. I don't like to feel like a higher up, my boy" Capps smiled.  
>"Okay 'Alan'" Kumari said sarcastically "By the way, I heard you had a new shipment of the Vai fruit?"<br>Old Man Capps smiled once again.  
>"Of course we do! This fruit just got in this morning, actually. Let me tell you, we haven't had many buyers. You're one of are very few who actually buys it" Capps was rummaging through one of the crates near the back of the stand.<br>"Well, you know me. I'm not one to complain, sir"  
>Capps paused for a brief second. He then continued, finding the crate he was searching for.<br>"Ah, my boy, this ones on the house, and don't call me sir either, you've been far more help, and I don't expect you to look up to me like that" laughter sprang from Capps.


End file.
